1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked tank arrangement for a cleaning apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is known to have a carpet extractor for cleaning a surface such as a carpet in which cleaning solution is dispensed to the surface and substantially simultaneously extracted along with the dirt on the surface into a recovery tank in a continuous operation. Generally, the recovery tank is removably mounted on the base frame that engages the cleaning surface. One example of such an extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,763. The extractor in the above mentioned patent includes a handle pivotally connected to the base for movement between a storage position and a working position. The base frame includes a floor suction nozzle, suction motor assembly, cleaning solution distributor, and a removable combination air/liquid separator and recovery tank. The handle includes a supply tank, wherein the solution tank, recovery tank, and suction motor assembly are in substantially vertical alignment when the handle is in the storage position. It would be desirable to further have the recovery tank and solution tank be in an aligned stack arrangement when the handle is in both the upright and working position to create a more sleek and unitary appearance of the extractor for both positions. Such an arrangement also allows the recovery tank to be removed when the handle is in the upright position.
Hence, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning apparatus in which the recovery tank and solution tank are in an aligned stack arrangement when the handle is in both the upright and working position.